Cast and Crew
by siriusly cool48
Summary: In Joe Lamb's mind, it was a miracle that Alice Dainard had fallen into his life.


A/N: So here I am, taking on another fandom, just because I got sucked in. I know I'm weak, but what can I say? So I definitely don't own Super 8, because if I did I wouldn't be writing this now, would I? This fic is inspired by DannysGhostWriter's fic, Perseus. She is an amazing writer and I highly suggest reading her other fics as well. If anyone is interested, I was listening to the soundtrack of The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya while writing this. Please look it up on Youtube for a better reading experience. [Look up The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya OST - Gymnopedies Dai 1-3 ban (Combo) ]. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy!

OOOOOOO

In his mind, this wasn't supposed to happen. She was the one everyone saw, she was the one in the spotlight, she who had crowds of people loving and surrounding her, and somehow he had slipped into the picture. She was perfect, and he... was not.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Everyone knew that Alice Dainard was a star. Everyone. She was meant to be on stage, meant to be in front of a camera. Her name was the one people would remember when, so many years later, she was well-known and they would say, "_Yeah, I knew her. I grew up with her._"

No one would remember Joe's name. He was the quiet deputy's son, one of the kids who escaped the alien that one night in Lillian. Perhaps they would remember how his mom died in a tragic accident, or how he made models. Only a select few would remember him as the makeup artist who worked with Alice Dainard. Only a few.

In his mind, it's usually the hero that gets the girl. The innocent bystander, the random face in a crowd of thousands, the one who was there but was never really noticed, they don't get the girl. The star never falls in love with the extras, she falls in love with her heroic co-star. The crew doesn't have a shot with the cast. It's just not the way it works.

So how did this happen? In Joe's mind, it was a miracle that Alice Dainard noticed him. It was a miracle that she knew his name and knew him for who he really was, not just a boy in the crowd or the faceless crew member. She knew his mind and habits and weaknesses, and yet... she had said she loved him. She loved him for working tirelessly to make sure others looked good, but not expecting anything in return. He knew he would never have recognition, and he was okay with that.

And yet it did happen. That summer night when all the faces stared up at the sky, watching the light fade into the countless stars, it was his hand she had held. That night when he had stared up at his ceiling, sleep avoiding him, it was his window she had knocked on and his company she had sought. That autumn day, sitting under the canopy of red and gold, it was his lips she had kissed and his neck she had placed her locket around. So he would remember.

In his mind, it was a miracle that she had stayed with him. She hadn't left when the credits began to roll, she hadn't left when everyone else said good night and went home. She hadn't left even when the movie was forgotten and the work was over.

Through the seasons she had stayed with him, and he had thought it a miracle. She had said she loved him, even though she was cast and he was crew.

Five years later, it was his name she had taken and his home she had shared. Ten, and it was his child she bore. Twenty, and it was him she had thanked in her speech, for all his work, all his love, all of him.

And it was forty years later, that it was his hand she had gripped as she lay in bed, struggling for breath. It was his cheek she had kissed and his eyes she had looked at before hers closed forever.

In his mind, the short time they had shared together had been a miracle. He would never be able to thank her for all her recognition, all her understanding, and all her love. But he could share with others the character of Alice Dainard. When everyone else saw her name, saw her fame, saw her awards, he had seen her heart, her soul. When everyone else gathered and spoke of her gifts, her beauty, her sadly shortened life, he could stand before them and speak of her kindness, her generosity, her love.

Perhaps others would remember her name, but it was he who would forever remember her as a miracle.

OOOOOOO

A/N: If you've gotten this far, thank you very much for reading! This was a fun piece to write, and I hope to write more Super 8 in the near future. Oh, and I'm sorry if you hate me for killing off such a great character, but ever since I saw the movie the first time I've had this vision of Alice getting really sick and dying an early death. Sorry about that. :) Ok, so now you've gotta let me know how I did. Just press that little gray button right there. I promise to reply!


End file.
